First Contact
by mistyfur
Summary: Who knew that a first contact mission could have such wonderful consquences. Written for Princess Destiny's One Hour Challenge.


Disclaimer: They're mine! Bwhahahaha... Oh, hi TPTB... umm, just kidding about them being mine... here you go, all yours again.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway had beamed aboard drunk and staggering. It was a sight that had never been seen on the Star Ship Voyager before and one that had completely stunned the Ensign on duty. He recovered quickly enough to immediately page Commander Chakotay, but he barely suppressed a chuckle as the Captain started belting out a song and began dancing on the transport pad.

"Hi, Ensign Meyer," she called out with a giggle, waving her hand excitedly.

"Hello, Captain. Perhaps you should sit down." He suggested, grinning at her.

She blinked and swayed in place, trying to make out his words. "Nope, I think I'm good where I am."

The Commander rushed in with a worried look on his face. He paused and looked at Janeway, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ensign, you're dismissed."

"Aye, Sir."

"Bye!" Janeway called out, and waved her hands. The movement proved to be too much for her and she found herself falling backwards and landing painfully on her rear.

Chakotay had rushed to catch her but missed and looked on in amusement as she stared blankly up at him.

"Chakotay Commander, when did you get so tall?" She squinted up at him. "Come on. Bend down so I can talk to you."

"Kathryn, let me help you up." He replied with a small grin.

"Up?" Kathryn asked in confusion. "I'm already standing, silly."

"Of course you are."

"Maybe we need to get you to sickbay," she suggested in a loud whisper, eyeing him oddly. "You're not feeling very well."

"Good idea," he agreed as he pulled her up.

She staggered and crumpled against him, clinging to his broad shoulders. She breathed in his musky scent, and with a small growl, she nuzzled in closer and nipped lightly on his lower jaw.

"Chakotay," she murmured huskily. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in uniform? Really sexy. Every time I call you into my ready room, all I want to do is throw you down, rip off that uniform and ravish your luscious bronze body."

"Kathryn!" Chakotay spluttered, trying to sound as if her suggestion was something that he'd never dreamed about in all the years that they'd know each other.

"What?" She asked, bemusedly, before she threw her arms around him. "Tell me, Chakotay. Admit it."

Chakotay gently disentangled her arms from around him and cursed her timing. Of all the times to admit her feelings, she had to do it now when she was plastered out of her mind. There was no way he would be able to answer her without betraying the trust that they'd built over these last few years together.

"Kathryn, as much as I want this… we can't."

She pulled away from him and hugged herself tightly. She whispered softly, "You don't want me. I waited too long to tell you."

"No. It's not that, Kathryn, you'd hate me if I took advantage of you this way. Right now isn't the right time for us to have this discussion. Tomorrow, if you feel the same, I'll be glad to go over everything with you."

"But don't you think I'm sexy, Chakotay?" She asked sweetly, ignoring his previous words.

"Any other time and I'd answer that in a heart beat, but you're not yourself."

She stood, wobbling in front of him, with a wicked grin on her flushed face. Holding his gaze she slowly started to pull down her jacket zipper, as she muttered under breath. The words too quiet to be audible.

"Kathryn, what are you doing?" He asked, his mouth suddenly dry as his eyes followed her every movement.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt," she sang loudly, twirling in front of him and flinging her jacket off to the side. She stood before him in her light gray top, and grinned at him as her eyes sparkled with merriment. She turned around and shimmed against his taunt body, nearly falling forward.

"Uhm, Kathryn," he croaked, his fists clenched to prevent him from pulling her tightly against his chest.

"So sexy it hurts!" She sang out happily, whipping off her grey top, and leaving behind only the tank top.

"Stop, Kathryn!" He pleaded, "Snap out of this."

"No," she replied, and poked his hard muscled chest.

"This isn't like you. What the hell happened down there?" Chakotay demanded, cursing himself silently for not sending additional crew to protect her.

"Not much. A few blessings, well wishes for a quick return home, and a handful of toasts to our good health," she said nonchalantly. "Same old stuff, like any other trade mission."

"I somehow doubt that." Chakotay muttered under his breath, shaking his head at her. "A few toasts? Kathryn, you smell like you bathed in a vat of alcohol."

"Loosen up, Commander." She purred, and flung her arms around him, nuzzling against him. Kathryn inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky masculine scent of his cologne. She squirmed against him until she fit perfectly in his arms, then traced an abstract pattern along the coarse fabric of his uniform before she settled her hand on his zipper and playfully slid it up and down.

His large hand covered hers, stopping her before things went too far and she did something that she'd later regret. He struggled not to toss her precious protocols aside and give her the kiss that he'd always longed to share with her. A kiss filled with all the years of hunger, loneliness and anger that he'd felt for so long. A kiss that would knock all those pips off her and destroy the barrier that had been erected between them. Emotions, that had been denied for so long, struggled to escape as he felt her reach up and press a scattering of kisses along his neck.

"Kiss me, Chakotay," she whispered, as she brushed her lips softly over his clenched jaw. She smiled as he shuddered. His reaction tempting her to repeat the butterfly touch.

"Kathryn," he groaned, clasping her tightly. His hands caressed her hips before he pulled her flush against his aroused body, almost unable to resist her assault on his senses. He groaned, and reluctantly stilled her movements. "We can't."

She nipped his jaw in punishment. Her blue eyes narrowed in determination. "We can. We've waited too long already. How long has it been? How long has this been unresolved between us, Chakotay?"

"Six years, eight months, twenty-two days…" He rasped, his voice thick with emotions.

She hushed him, and placed her trembling fingers over his soft lips. "Eight hours and five minutes. Not that we've been counting," she teased, smiling her crooked smile at him. Reaching up, she brushed her lips against his, then captured them in a soulful kiss. She pulled away, and breathed deeply," Too long, Chakotay."

He stared at her, amazed that she had kept track as he had and astonished by the power of her innocent kiss. All these years of doubt, and with one sentence, everything was put right.

"Why didn't you say something?" He demanded.

"Why didn't you?" Kathryn asked, glaring at him. He met her stare with brows raised, unwilling to back down. She relented and shook her head ruefully. "You know why, Chakotay. Now kiss me."

He shook his head and pulled away from her, his heart aching from the loss of her in his arms. "Not now, Kathryn. Ask me in the morning."

"I need you, Chakotay. Remind me what it's like to be a woman and not a foolish Starfleet Captain, obsessed with rules and regulations. Make me feel alive again," she begged, her voice ragged and filled with desire. "Make me forget everything except being in your arms, if only for a few moments."

Her passionate plea crumbled the last of his excuses and defenses.

'Forgive me, Kathryn.' He prayed, before engulfing her in a desperate kiss.

With a delighted gasp her lips parted and he thrust his tongue to tangle with hers. It slid forward and retreated sensually, each second more heated than the last, until the kiss threatened to overwhelm them. Kathryn pressed closer, hungry for his touch, aching to feel his body upon hers. The need to feel as if they had become a part of each other. Two halves meeting and merging for the first time.

She moaned in protest as he pulled away to gaze deeply into her passion filled eyes. She looked at him tenderly, letting him see the love that she had kept hidden from him for so long. Her eyes teared as she saw that same love reflected in his obsidian eyes. Love, respect and desire. In that moment, she felt like the most cherished woman alive. They stood with arms wrapped around one another in a tender embrace. Their hearts beating rapidly and their breathing heavy.

"Chakotay, that was…"

"Perfect. My only wish is that you hadn't been intoxicated when we shared our first kiss."

"Umm, about that," she murmured, twisting the material of his jacket before she plucked at it with nervous fingers. "I took a hypospray before I returned to the ship."

"This was a test? Another one of your damn games," he snapped, flushing angrily. His voice icy. "Was it fun to see how quickly I'd jump to take you up on your offer? Sometimes, Kathryn, you can be a real -."

Her hand came up and slapped over his mouth. Glaring at him, she dared him to complete his sentence.

"Chakotay, I know that you're contrary, stubborn and hardheaded at times, but if you want to have a chance of seeing the Captain's bedroom up close and personal, I wouldn't finish that sentence," she growled. "Maybe this wasn't the best way to reveal my feelings but everything I've said and done was the truth. I don't lie about my feelings once I admit them, and I don't throw myself at men for kicks. The hypospray didn't start working until after you started kissing me."

"Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, you big lug. How else were you going to react when I threw myself at you? Toss me aside?" She teased, rolling her eyes at him. "So, now that you have me, whatever are you going to do with me?"

"Kathryn," he murmured, "I have plenty of ideas about what I'm going to do to you but promise me one thing. No more drinking toasts to Voyager's well being."

"Why? Don't you like my singing?" She asked playfully, ruffling his dark hair.

"I'm more worried about someone stealing you away from me," Chakotay said, as he tickled her along her ribs.

She burst out laughing, and squirmed in his arms. "Stop!" She gasped, her joyful laughter filling the room. "Please!"

"Begging, Kathryn? I haven't even started," he chortled evilly, showing off his dimpled smile as he looked upon her beautiful face.

Her eyes glowed with happiness and joy, an ageless smile graced her swollen lips and a becoming blush spread across her milky skin. In that instant, he was filled with elation and awe at her beauty, and fell further under her spell. His spirit, after all the betrayals since leaving New Earth, had once again found the inner peace that he'd hungered for in the arms of the most maddening, beautiful and stubborn woman ever created.

He fell to his knees before her, startling her, and his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. He pressed his face into her abdomen, and tears flowed down his cheeks. His emotions overwhelmed him. He heard her gentle murmurs and felt her stroking his shoulders and neck lovingly.

"I know, Chakotay." Kathryn whispered as she slid down to take him in her arms, sheltering him from the world. "I love you too."

The two lovers embraced and shared a passionate, loving kiss, the first one of their new journey together.

**The End**

* * *

AN: This is pure fluff and written just for fun, no seriousness was taken with this fic and the characters are not acting like themselves on purpose. Hope you enjoyed it:) 

Copywrite© 2006 by mistyfur


End file.
